


В Дэвабаде говорят, что...

by gingercider



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: этого зарвавшегося паренька, который больше в людских науках понимает, чем в собственном городе, не стоит принимать всерьёз.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	В Дэвабаде говорят, что...

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: grandson — Darkside

В Латунном древнем Дэвабаде говорят, что младший аль-Кахтани ещё ребёнок совсем. Говорят, его выдернули из Цитадели раньше положенного, и теперь он при отцовском дворе места себе найти не может. Некоторые из чистокровных, заслышав имя Ализейда, улыбаются сдержанно и шепчут по секрету: «Наивный мальчик — легкая мишень». Затем прикрывают жеманно рот ладонью и рассказывают, как он в очередной раз опозорил семью. Кто-то говорит, мол, хорошо, что у него духа не хватит обойти старшего брата в борьбе за корону.  
В Дэвабаде говорят, что этого зарвавшегося паренька, который больше в людских науках понимает, чем в собственном городе, не стоит принимать всерьёз.

_The kid has got a dark side_

_Best believe it_

_Push too far you’ll see_

В квартале дэвов разносятся сплетни. Говорят, новый каид — религиозный фанатик, желающий изничтожить дэвов. Говорят, он выслеживает их после комендантского часа, чётко отлитыми шагами тёмные улицы измеряя. Говорят, если попасться ему на глаза, он навсегда запомнит твоё лицо. Говорят, планирует сжечь их храмы прямо с ними внутри. Говорят, он закупает «Танзиму» оружие, с которым шафиты крадут детей и бросаются на дэвские площади.  
В Дэвабаде говорят, что король простит его любимчику — младшему сыну, недавно ставшему каидом, — всё.

_The kid has got a darkside_

_Best believe it's the_

_Last trick up his sleeve_

Из уст в уста ходит: младший аль-Кахтани, лучший фехтовальщик поколения, одолел Афшина. Афшина! Бича Кви-Цзы, воина, которым запугивали маленьких джиннов, воина, на которого равнялся каждый дэв. Дараявахауша, с лёгкостью вырезавшего стольких, что и посчитать невозможно было бы. Говорят, одним ударом ржавого клинка его прикончил — и тот рассыпался в пепел.  
В разрозненном, охваченном пламенем Дэвабаде уверенно говорят, что Ализейда стоит бояться.

_The kid has got a darkside_

_That you don't wanna meet at all_

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
